Gundam WIng Chibi's on Parade
by Goddess of Insanity Nat
Summary: Kawaii story about Gundam Chibi's! No romance or nuthin. Just Kawaiiness!! ^.^ R&R Please!!
1. Good morning Chibi's

Nat awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. "Ack," She cried out and hurriedly jumped out of her bed, throwing the covers over two small Chibi's that were sleeping in her room. One of them moaned and began to sniffle. Nat immediately pulled the covers off of a blonde haired angel faced Chibi. She smiled and brushed the hair off his face, then looked at the braided brown hair Chibi next to him.  
  
Nat hurriedly dressed and ran down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She poured eggs into a pan and some pancake batter into a bowl. She mixed, poured and flipped until she had everything made. She went to turn the stove off when a huge fire burst forth from it.  
  
"Ah! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" she began to scream. A bunch of water splashed onto her and the stove, successfully putting the flame out and drenching Nat. She blinked the water out of her eyes and turned and saw Chibi Trowa standing there with a big cup. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you Chibi Trowa," Nat said and leaned down to give him a kiss.  
  
Chibi Trowa just blinked his big green eyes and went over to his spot. Nat quickly picked up the eggs and pancakes and placed them on the table, rushed back to the cabinet to grab the jelly, syrup and butter, then returned back to the table. She smiled at Chibi Trowa.   
  
"Was Chibi Heero or Chibi Wufei awake when you came down?" she questioned the small boy. Chibi Trowa shook his head and tried to reach his cup on the table. He grabbed it and looked from it to Nat. Nat smacked her forehead.   
  
"I'll get the drinks, if you wake the others up," Nat said looking at him. Chibi Trowa walked back up the stairs as Nat walked back into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of chocolate milk, grabbed out eight small glasses out of the cabinet and went back to the kitchen table. As soon as she had set the glasses and milk down, she heard soft pattering upstairs.  
  
Within a minute six Chibi's came running down the stairs and sat around the table, beginning to get their food and eat. Nat began to count them off. Chibi Trowa, Chibi Dorothy, Chibi Relena, Chibi Hilde, Chibi Heero and Chibi Wufei. Chibi Quatre and Chibi Duo must be sleeping still, she thought and headed back upstairs.  
  
Nat entered her room and saw Chibi Quatre cuddled up with a stuffed cat, while Chibi Duo was holding his braid and cuddling. Nat smiled and walked over to her bed. "Chibi's, it's time to get up now," she called softly. "Come on Chibi Quatre and Chibi Duo. Time to get up now."  
  
Nat flipped her stereo on. Celine Dion began to play. "For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrongs that you made right," Nat sang softly along with the music. Chibi Quatre's eyes opened and he yawned. Chibi Duo leaned over and opened his big violet eyes. Both Chibi's sniffed.   
  
"Breakfast?" Duo asked. Nat nodded. Chibi Duo hopped up and crawled over Chibi Quatre, trying to make it down to the kitchen. Chibi Quatre just looked at Nat with his big aquamarine eyes.   
  
"Don't you want some breakfast Chibi Quatre?" Nat asked. Chibi Quatre blinked, yawned again and then sat up, holding his arms out to Nat. "Okay, I'll carry you." Nat picked the kawaii Chibi up and carried him down to the breakfast table. She arrived in the kitchen just in time to stop Chibi Duo from throwing a pancake at Chibi Heero. Nat placed Quatre in his chair then poured some more chocolate milk for all the Chibi's. "Do not make a huge mess. DUO, stop throwing pancakes or you will help me clean the kitchen."  
  
Chibi Duo's bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes began to tear up. He sniffled. Nat looked down and bit her lower lip. "Don't cry Duo, please? I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Nat's mean huh?" Duo nodded. "So, don't cry, here just eat your eggs and pancakes don't throw them, okay? I won't yell anymore."  
  
Chibi Duo looked up at her with his big round violet eyes. "Promise?"  
  
Nat looked down at him. "Promise." Chibi Duo grinned big. Nat smiled back at him, glad that he didn't start to cry. Chibi Wufei jumped down off of his chair and clapped his hands once.  
  
"Wi-wy!" he called out. "Wi-wy. Come here Wi-wy!" He clapped his hands again. A clanging sound was heard and a black dog ran into the kitchen. "Wi-wy!" Chibi Wufei exclaimed happily and leaned down to hug the black Chihuahua[1].   
  
"I wanna see Wi-wy," Chibi Duo said and jumped down off his chair. He scratched behind the dog's ears. Willie licked the two Chibi's face and then went over to beg Chibi Hilde for food.   
  
"Hi lil Wi-wy. Want pancake?" Chibi Hilde asked. Willie wagged his tail and snorted. [2] Chibi Hilde tore a piece off of her pancake and threw it to Willie, who quickly snarfed it down and snorted again. "No more. All gone," Chibi Hilde said and held out her hands, showing them as empty. Willie cocked his head to the side then ran over to Chibi Heero.  
  
Nat smiled as she began to pick up dishes. Chibi Quatre was trying to pour some syrup on his plate and not exactly succeeding. "Here, honey let me help," Nat said and poured some syrup on his pancake. He blinked up at her and smiled, then began to eat.  
  
"Hurry and get dressed so you can go play outside," Nat called to Chibi Duo and Chibi Wufei as they climbed up the stairs.   
  
"I want to play in the swimming pool," Chibi Dorothy said. Nat looked at her and shook her head.   
  
"Maybe later today, not this morning though. I bought some new bubble blowers. Would you like to play with them?" Nat asked the girl. Chibi Dorothy glared then shrugged.   
  
"Okay," she said as she headed upstairs. Chibi Relena and Chibi Hilde hurried after her on their short stubby legs.   
  
"Wait Dorty, wait for me," Chibi Relena called and began her slow climb up the stairs, Chibi Hilde right behind her. Nat picked up their dishes and went to put them in the sink. When she came back Chibi Heero and Chibi Trowa were their standing with the rest of the dishes.  
  
"Oh you two are such a big help," Nat said taking the dishes from their small pudgy hands and putting them in the sink. Then she leaned down, kissed each one on the cheek and hugged them. "Now go and change. We'll go play in the sandbox and with bubbles today."   
  
Both smiled and turned towards the stairs. Nat saw Chibi Quatre stand up from the table and hold out his cup. "Milk pweese," he said. Nat smiled and poured him a little bit more chocolate milk. "Thank ew," Chibi Quatre said and drank the milk, then slammed it down on the table and climbed up the stairs.   
  
Nat hurried to clean the kitchen up and put everything away. She did it in record time and raced up the stairs to make sure everyone was okay. She walked into the first bedroom, the boy Chibi's bedroom. Chibi Wufei was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and blue tank top, sitting on his bed petting Misty[3], the white and gray kitten. Chibi Heero was dressed in a green tank top and blue spandex shorts[4] glaring at Chibi Duo who was struggling combing out his hair. Chibi Quatre was just pulling on a t-shirt while Chibi Trowa buttoned his pants up.   
  
"Chibi Duo, sweetie, come here and let me help you," Nat said and sat down on his bed. Chibi Duo came over, handed her the brush and turned around. Nat gently brushed through his hair, then plaited and braided it. "There you go. You're all ready now. You boys get your teeth brushed, you here me?" Everyone of the Chibi's nodded their heads.  
  
Nat walked over to the girls bedroom and found Chibi Dorothy and Chibi Hilde fighting over a shirt.   
  
"My shirt! I found shirt! MY SHIRT!" Chibi Hilde cried. Chibi Dorothy was trying to jerk the shirt out of Chibi Hilde's hands.   
  
"No, I want to wear it!" Chibi Dorothy cried back. Chibi Relena tried to get in between of them.  
  
"Don't fight! Pweese don't fight![5]" she said raising her voice.  
  
"Chibi Relena is right, don't fight please. I don't need another headache. You girls don't want me to get a headache do you?" Nat asked them looking at all three of them.   
  
"Shadow can sweep with you this time," Chibi Dorothy said and made a kissing sound. Out of the closet stepped the black cat.  
  
"Dorothy please be nice to me, you can swim in the pool later. I promise. Just tell Shadow to stay away from me," Nat begged taking a step back.  
  
Chibi Dorothy giggled. "Shadow is going to make Chibi Hilde give me the shirt I want to wear," Chibi Dorothy said. Shadow sat on the floor looking up at his young mistress.  
  
"No wait, you remember those brand new tank tops I bought you all? Why don't you all dress alike today? Be triplets?" Nat questioned praying that this would stop the argument. All three girls eyes lit up.  
  
"Yay! We will be cool!" Chibi Hilde said excitedly dropping the shirt. Chibi Dorothy rushed over to her dresser and pulled a drawer out. She grabbed three purple tank tops and threw two to the other girl Chibi's.  
  
"Okay, you girls finish getting dressed and brush your teeth. I'm going to go get out the bubble stuff," Nat said and turned around. Something jumped onto her back and climbed up to her shoulder. Nat looked and saw Shadow hanging on there.  
  
"Oh, lookie, Shadow likes Mommy Nat," Chibi Dorothy said. Nat plastered a fake smile on her face, picked the cat off her shoulder and placed him gently on the ground. "Shadow!" Dorothy called. The cat's ears perked up and he went back over to his mistress. "Don't I look pweety?"   
  
Nat smiled at the girls then walked out of the bedroom. She headed downstairs and saw Willie searching the entire floor for any food crumbs. He looked up at her with sad eyes. "You know where your dog food is. If you want something to eat go and eat it," Nat said.  
  
"MOMMY!" came the shrill cry from upstairs. Nat rushed back upstairs and into the boy's bedroom. Chibi Heero was pulling Chibi Duo's braid. "Lemme go!" Chibi Duo cried.  
  
"Chibi Heero! Let Chibi Duo go! You know better than that," Nat commanded. Chibi Heero glared at Nat.   
  
"He needs to shush," Chibi Heero said placing a finger to his lips. "He talk to much."  
  
Nat looked at Chibi Duo who was grinning innocently. "Chibi Duo," Nat began, "What have I told you about your mouth?"  
  
Chibi Duo looked down and sniffed. "He…*sniff*…looked at me." Nat turned back to Chibi Heero. Her eyes narrowed. "Chibi Heero?"  
  
Chibi Heero shrugged. "I likes his…uh…" he looked to Nat for the word.  
  
"Reaction?" she put in. Chibi Heero nodded. Nat rolled her eyes. "Okay, are all your teeths brushed?" Every Chibi except Wufei nodded his head. "Into the bathroom Chibi Wufei. March!"  
  
Chibi Wufei did as he was told and walked into the bathroom. Nat walked into the girls bedroom. The three girls were dragging a squeaky mouse along the floor while Shadow continually tried to grab it away from them.  
  
"Are your teeth brushed?" Nat asked the three Chibi's. All three of them looked at her and flashed their smiles. "Okay, lets go outside." Nat walked out into the hall and headed downstairs. She heard the familiar pattering upstairs and saw every one of her Chibi's climb down the stairs. She smiled as she opened the door for them and followed them out.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[1]-My dog Willie is a big nine pound Chihuahua. He is black with tan spots above his eyes and on his belly. He is a regular sized Chihuahua not a tiny one.  
  
[2]-Another thing my dog does, he sneezes to beg. *I taught him to do that!*  
  
[3]-Misty is my kitty that lives outside. She can't come in cause my Willie is allergic to her *How strange is that* but in this fic she and Willie get along.  
  
[4]-I just couldn't resist.  
  
[5]-*snickers* Even when she small she still is the pacifist.  
  
So how I do? Should I right more? *no brainer right?* Anyways review please.  
THANK YOU SATURN FOR HELPING ME!!!! *kisses and hugs* 


	2. Backyard Boogie!

The sun shone bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as all the chibi's ran around in the backyard. Nat stood near the house pouring bubble mix into a small bowls for the chibi's. Once she was finished she placed the cap onto the container and set it up against the house so no accidents could happen.  
  
Chibi Heero ran up and grabbed a bubble blower. He dipped it into the liquid and then blew gently threw the hole, making bubbles blow out the other side. Willie began to jump in the air, snapping at the bubbles. Chibi Heero giggled and blew more bubbles for the dog.   
  
"I wanna try!" Chibi Duo exclaimed running over from the sandbox. He picked up another bubble blower and began to blow bubbles. Nat picked up her own blower and blew a very large bubble. "Whoa!" Duo's eyes grew very wide. "How you do it?"  
  
"Like this," Nat demonstrated. She blew slow and gentle through the small hole, making another large bubble. Chibi Duo poked it and giggled. "Now you try."  
  
Chibi Duo puckered his lips up and blew every so slightly through the hole. No bubble came out. Chibi Duo began to whimper. "It takes some practice honey," Nat encouraged. Chibi Duo shrugged then blew through the hole, making more bubbles.  
  
"Mommy Nat! Mommy Nat! Come catch me Mommy Nat!" Chibi Relena called from the top of the slide. Nat hurried over and stood at the bottom, squatting so she could catch the Chibi. Chibi Relena pushed off and slid down the slid. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she cried out.  
  
Nat caught the girl. Chibi Relena stood up and brushed herself off. "OH BUBBLES!" she screeched and ran to the bubbles. Nat stood up and looked back up to the monkey bars, just in time to see Chibi Trowa step up on top. Nat covered her mouth with her hands, muffling her scream of horror.  
  
"Chibi Trowa! Chibi Trowa get down from there! NOW!" Nat cried out. Chibi Trowa looked down at her and waved before he somersaulted along the top. Chibi Trowa then did a handstand on top of the bar and split his legs apart. Nat put a hand on her chest and a hand on the playground trying to steady herself. He knows I hate it when he does this, Nat thought angrily.  
  
"Oh, look at Chibi Trowa," Chibi Wufei said in awe. Nat looked around noticing all the chibi's staring at Chibi Trowa. Nat rolled her eyes and reached up between the bars, grabbing Chibi Trowa. She lowered him to the ground, glaring at him the entire time. The other chibi's moaned in disappointment.   
  
"Chibi Trowa is in trouble. You all stay out here and out of trouble," Nat instructed as she carried Chibi Trowa into the house. Just as she opened the door Willie rushed out with Misty and Shadow to join the other kids in the yard.  
  
Nat sat Chibi Trowa down on a chair and kneeled in front of him. She looked at him and noticed a tear falling down his cheek. He sniffled. "Chibi Trowa, I'm very disappointed. I've told you lots of times not to do that. You could get hurt very badly. I love you so much, dear. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please don't do that anymore," Nat begged him. Chibi Trowa nodded.  
  
"You not gonna spank me?" he questioned. Nat laughed.   
  
"No, of course not. I don't spank you chibi's, Chibi Trowa. You know that. I think my glares are enough," Nat said kissing his forehead. "Now, you promise to be good?"  
  
Chibi Trowa nodded. "Music," he said. "Ackwa." Nat stood up.  
  
"Of course. Go back outside while I put it in." Chibi Trowa jumped down and ran outside on his pudgy legs.   
  
A few minutes later, Nat came outside just as the music started. "I've been around the world," she sang out loud. "HEY HEY!!!" All the chibi's yelled out happily.   
  
Chibi Trowa came up with a daisy from the garden. "Here Mommy Nat. This for you, I sorry," he said giving the flower to her. Nat took the flower and gave him a kiss. He smiled and ran back to the bubbles.  
  
"Mommy Nat, watch me. I can do a somersault," Chibi Hilde called out. Nat watched as the small girl rolled on the ground, not quite succeeding in somersaulting.  
  
"No, Mommy Nat. Watch me," Chibi Heero called. He did a semi-somersault. One by one all the chibi's except Chibi Trowa tried to do a somersault, none of them succeeding. Nat smiled and encouraged them.  
  
Chibi Trowa came over, set his bubble blower down and did a perfect somersault on the ground. All the Chibi's cheered for him. "Oh, is that the best you can do?" she questioned. All the Chibi's turned to her.  
  
"Do hand sping Mommy Nat!" Chibi Relena begged. "Pweese Mommy Nat?"  
  
Every Chibi joined in. "Hand sping! Do Hand sping!"  
  
Nat rolled her eyes. "All right," Nat groaned. She walked a little ways out into the yard, the chibi's all following her closely. Nat positioned herself and leaned slightly backwards. Then did a quick back handspring landing neatly on her feet.  
  
All the chibi's jumped up and down, the girls clapping while the boys waved their hands around. Nat smiled and pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She bowed and held her arms out. Every one of her chibi's ran towards her. "Yay, for mommy Nat!" Chibi Quatre yelled out.   
  
A little while later, all the chibi's were trying to make a big sand castle in the sand box. Nat was sitting off to the side reading a book and petting Willie, when their next-door neighbor peeked her head over the fence.   
  
"Hello! Hello!" she called. Nat looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Ginny! What's going on?" Nat questioned getting up to open the gate that was a part of the fence. The gate door swung open and five little chibi's poked their head into the yard. "Well, hello Chibi Sage, Chibi Rowen, Chibi Kento, Chibi Ryo and Chibi Cye. Would you like to come play in the sandbox?"  
  
The five chibi's looked up at her, blinked their big eyes and then ran to the sandbox where the other chibi's were playing. Nat looked at Ginny. "Well it's good to see you. How have you been?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Good. We just got back from Disney World."  
  
Nat looked at her and smiled. "Did they enjoy it?" she asked looking over at all the chibi's playing in the sandbox. "Chibi Heero! Don't even think about it!" she called to the small Chibi who was reaching for Chibi Duo's braid. Chibi Duo looked behind him, screeched and jumped up, running on his pudgy legs to Nat.  
  
"He was going to puwl it," Chibi Duo began to cry in big exaggerated sobs. Nat brushed his head soothingly.  
  
"Chibi Heero won't do it again. Will he?" Nat questioned raising her voice so Chibi Heero could hear her. Chibi Heero looked up, shrugged then went back to working in the sand with Chibi Ryo and Chibi Kento. "Go and play now, Chibi Duo." Chibi Duo smiled. He stood up on his tiptoes, kissed Nat's cheek and then ran back over to the sandbox.  
  
Ginny and Nat walked over to the porch steps and sat down. Ginny leaned back and Nat noticed then that Ginny had gained weight. But, it didn't look like…  
  
"Guess what?" Chibi Kento shouted out. All the other chibi's turned to look at him.   
  
"What?" Chibi Hilde asked, shrugging her shoulders and bringing her hands up.  
  
"Mommy Ginny is going to have a baby!" he exclaimed. "And you can feel the baby move sometimes!" All three of Nat's girl Chibi's looked at each other, then raced over to the porch steps.   
  
"Can we feel?" they begged in unison. Ginny looked at the three of them.  
  
"Not right now girls Mommy Nat and I are talking. Maybe later okay?" Ginny said sweetly. The girls all looked down sadly then trudged back over to the sandbox.   
  
"I thought you were gaining weight," Nat said looking at her. Ginny shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Well you know. One more won't make a difference will it?" she questioned. Nat looked at her and the two of them giggled.   
  
"WAH!! IT HURT ME!" Chibi Wufei cried out all of a sudden. He began to scream and cry. "IT HURT ME!" Nat rushed over to him and picked him up.   
  
"What's wrong Chibi Wufei," Nat asked worriedly, looking down to where he was clutching his right hand. She tried to pry his hand away from the wound but he pulled it close to his body, wailing even louder. "Chibi Wufei I cannot help you if you don't let me see it, honey."  
  
Chibi Wufei didn't seem to hear her as he raised the pitch of his wailing. Nat sighed. "I'll be right back Ginny. You chibi's better behave Miss Ginny or you will be in serious trouble."  
  
Nat held Chibi Wufei close to her body as she walked up the steps and into the house. She hurried to the bathroom, set Chibi Wufei on the counter and then grabbed out her first aid kit. "Now, let me see, honey," Nat cooed. She gently touched his hands when he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Nat winced and sighed.  
  
She went into the kitchen and found her secret stash of suckers and got one out. Stepping back into the bathroom, she noticed Chibi Wufei had stopped wailing and now was just sniffing. Nat held the sucker out. Instantly his eyes lit up.   
  
"You see this? You can have it if you let me see your hand," Nat told the small boy. Chibi Wufei sniffled and then held his hand out. Nat pulled the wrapper off and stuck it in his mouth, then moved down to examine the wound on his hand. "Well, your not going to die and your hair isn't going to turn green. It's just a minor sting. Good thing you aren't allergic like Chibi Trowa huh?"  
  
Chibi Wufei just sniffed. Nat carefully cleaned off the wound, put some anitseptic on it and then put a band aid over it. "There you go!" She said and kissed it. "Feel better?"  
  
Chibi Wufei looked at the band-aid and then back at Nat. "Soopamahn," he said quietly. Nat smiled.   
  
"I knew you liked him, so I thought you would like him on a band-aid. So you want to go back outside and play?" Nat asked. Chibi Wufei nodded and held his arms out. Nat picked him up and carried him back outside where the other Chibi's had gotten out the hose and where squirting each other and making mud out of the sand. Chibi Wufei jumped out of Nat's arms and ran to join in the fun.   
  
Nat slumped down by Ginny, who was rubbing her burgeoning belly. "You let them do this?" she questioned.   
  
Ginny laid a hand on Nat's arm. "Ah, let them have their fun. You're only young once," Ginny said gently. Nat sighed and watched the water war soon turn into a mud war. She and Ginny exchanged looks and then went to turn the hose off. They both got their Chibi's and both girls took them home.   
  
  



End file.
